Reclosable containers, particularly reclosable bags, are well known in the art. One type of reclosable bag comprises flexible side walls having complementary fastener strips mounted along an upper edge of the side walls, and a slider mounted upon, and capable of traversing along a longitudinal length of, the fastener strips. Each fastener strip has a sealing member that, in turn, has a profile that is complementary to the sealing member of the opposing fastener strip. As the slider traverses the fastener strips in one direction, the sealing members of the opposing fastener strips are urged into an engaged, interlocking condition by closing gates disposed at one end of the slider, thereby providing a substantially leak-proof seal. Conversely, as the slider traverses the fastener strips in the opposite direction, the fastener strips are disengaged by a separating mechanism also forming a part of the slider at an opposite end thereof, thereby breaking the seal and allowing access to the interior of the reclosable container.
While such reclosable containers generally work well and have been widely marketed and consumed, certain shortcomings still persist. For example, at a point along the length of the fastener strips where the slider resides, particularly at the location of the separating mechanism along the fastener strips, the sealing members are either completely disengaged or maintained in a partially engaged state such that leakage of the contents of the reclosable container is still possible. This is particularly troublesome where, for example, a user of the reclosable container has positioned the slider at an end of the fastener strips corresponding to a “completely” closed or sealed condition for the container, i.e., the user assumed that the container has been fully sealed. In this case, the expectations of the user may not be fully met to the extent that the partial engagement or complete disengagement of the fastener strips may result in leaks, thereby leading to a negative user experience. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide reclosable containers that overcome this limitation of the prior art.